


Expose Yourself

by Mimi (SillyMimi)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyMimi/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not easy to find, little bird."</p><p>John pauses, the distant memory of that gravelly, distinguished voice holding him still, and he turns slowly to find Gotham's Reckoning filling up his bedroom doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expose Yourself

"You are not easy to find, little bird."

John pauses, the distant memory of that gravelly, distinguished voice holding him still, and he turns slowly to find Gotham's Reckoning filling up his bedroom doorway.

Bane holds himself high, his enormous arms at his sides, and the way his eyes bore into John makes him feel two feet tall.

"You're supposed to be dead," he says obviously, stalling as he thinks frantically that Bane is blocking the only doorway.There is a window behind him, but the two-story fall could break his legs.

Bane's eyes crinkle, like he's amused. "Yet here I am," he says casually, too casually for breaking into John's house and cornering him in his fucking _bedroom_. He takes a step forward, and although John's instinct tells him to run, there is no safe place to _go_.

He holds his ground. "Great for you," he sneers, sarcastic, "now get out."

In the following silence, John hears only his own heartbeat, rabbit-fast against his chest. An eternity stretches between a single moment.

Suddenly, Bane snorts and _moves_ , barreling into John and knocking the wind out of him. John struggles for breath, wheezing as Bane throws him atop his mattress.

Bane's hands are on him, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his pants, tossing them away. Still gasping for breath, John shoves at him, and Bane pins his wrists over his head with one enormous hand. John kicks, and Bane wrenches his legs apart with his free hand, kneeling between them.

"Son of a bitch," John rasps, chest heaving, and Bane looms over him, gaze flicking over John's face calmly.

Suddenly, the intensity in his face softens and the strong set of his shoulders rounds out. The illusion of Bane's terror falls away until Tom Hardy is staring down at him, warm and smiling.

"Joe," he says after a short pause, whispering like they're sharing a secret, "your hands are tied to the headboard."

With a clueless blink, Joe slips out of John Blake and makes a face. He shakes himself loose and says matter-of-factly, "No, they're not."

Tom raises his eyebrows and tightens his hold on Joe's wrists, and tingly arousal shoots straight to Joe's dick. " _Yes_ ," Tom says with a grin, "they are."

Joe stares at him a moment longer before it clicks and he laughs, "Oh, you're just fuckin' _lazy_ , I get it." Obliging anyway, he holds his arms over his head, crossing his wrists for comfort.

Tom hunkers down over him again, becoming Bane from head to toe, and Joe's breath sighs out of him. "Wait, wait," he says, and Tom snaps right out of it. "Do I want this?" Joe asks with a crooked, dumb grin. "Like, does John?"

Looking thoughtful, Tom takes a moment before suggesting, "Maybe he wants it but he's trying not to give in because Bane's so villainous and such."

Joe nods and agrees, "Yeah, I thought so, too. Sure, you're hot, but you sort of fucked up my home."

"Jus' a bit," Tom says playfully, then he's making himself bigger again, pulling his shoulders back and placing his hands at Joe's ribs, a silent warning of the power there. "Resist all you please, little bird," Tom- no, _Bane_ says lowly. "You will be mine."

It's easy to slip into John's skin when his partner is so fucking good.

Fury boils up inside him, hot and fierce. John thrashes and snaps, "Call me that shit again, I fucking _swear_ \--"

Bane clamps a hand around his throat, just tight enough for John's words to gargle into nothing. He squirms and gasps, cock throbbing hard and hot in his underwear. Bane smirks ( _of course, if Tom really had the mask now, Joe wouldn't know that, but Tom's expressive eyes mirror the superiority of his mouth_ ) down at him, still fully clothed.

"You will behave," he rumbles, "or I will make it hurt."

Glowering at him, John breathes roughly through his nose and says nothing. At last, Bane releases him, and John sucks in a few frantic breaths as Bane's hands slide down his chest. Thick thumbs brush his nipples, and John grits his teeth, involuntarily arching into the touch. Blunt nails ghost over his ribs and follow the lines of his stomach. Bane ghosts the heel of his palm against John's hardening cock, and John's eyes roll back as he fights a groan.

"You look exceptional beneath me," Bane says roughly, peeling John's boxer-briefs down to his thighs. The head of his erection catches on the waistband, bouncing against his navel before curving over it, dripping. John makes an embarrassing sound like a whimper, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"Asshole," he sighs as Bane wraps one hand around his hot cock. Coming out of it, Joe grins and says, "Dude, lube." He shimmies the rest of the way out of his underwear and kicks them off.

His face completely transforming, Tom smiles sheepishly and grabs a bottle from the bedside table, squirting some between Joe's cheeks.

Joe laughs and squirms at the stark coldness of it, saying, "You're making a mess, man."

"I'll help you wash the sheets later," Tom says sweetly, leaning down to mouth at Joe's nipples, his fingers spreading Joe's asscheeks.

Instinctively, Joe tries to wiggle away as that plush mouth moves lower. Tom's fingers find his hole, a blunt thumb pushing inside. Joe's breath hitches in his throat, and he spreads his legs wider.

Tom nibbles at his stomach, and a laugh bursts out of Joe before he can stop it. Lifting his head, Tom grins and says, "Stop wiggling, I want to suck you since Bane can't." He holds his hand over his mouth to imitate the mask.

"Oh," Joe says, calming, "I thought you were gonna--"

In that second, Tom seems to read his mind, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes before he inhales and blows a loud raspberry against Joe's stomach.

Joe screams with laughter, briefly forgetting their scene as he brings his hands down to shove at Tom's shoulders. "Dick!" he squeals, and Tom grins wolfishly, leaning down to press their smiling mouths together.

Their teeth click, and it just makes Joe grin wider as he kisses back, their lips moving together slow and soft. He feels Tom's thumb thrusting shallowly into him, and he wraps his legs around Tom's waist with a quiet groan. A knuckle brushes the sensitive spot under his balls, and he keens, arching up.

"Jesus," he gasps, and Tom chuckles against his mouth.

"It's Tom or Tommy," he says cheekily, and Joe laughs, breathless.

"You think you're pretty funny, huh?" he teases, taking Tom's pouty lower lip into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Pleased, Tom grunts into his mouth before Joe feels a second finger pressing inside of him, stretching. "I think I'm pretty good at taking you apart, Joseph," he purrs, and Joe hisses through clenched teeth at the slight burn, tipping his head back and grasping Tom's shoulders.

"Yep," Joe manages, voice strained, and he shouts when Tom's thumb brushes his prostate. Intense, white-hot pleasure bursts through his whole body and settles in the pit of his stomach. His toes curl as he moans, cock dripping and untouched. "Fuck," he whines, gripping the back of Tom's neck, "c'mon."

Tom smiles, and Joe feels a third finger stretching him open. "I've got to get you good and ready," Tom says, all sweet warmth as he pumps his fingers like a pro.

"No," Joe protests, "you're _teasing_."

With a throaty hum, Tom finds his prostate and _massages_ , slow and sensual. Another finger rubs his perineum, and Joe can't help shouting again, arching off the bed and tossing his head back. His cock feels like it's _throbbing_ , unbearable heat prickling just under his skin. Tom's slick fingers spread him open, his mouth attached to Joe's neck and sucking greedily.

"Fuck me already," he breathes, and Tom removes his fingers with a wet sound.

"Of course," he says, sarcastic, "since you're so polite."

Grinning, Joe reaches up to help Tom with his shirt and pants, throwing them to the floor. Tom coats his cock in lube and grips Joe's hips. Touching his arm to stop him a moment, Joe raises his eyebrows and asks softly, "Should I...?" He leaves an unspoken question hanging between them, _Should I be me or John?_

Tom blinks and then seems to understand, a smile lifting his gorgeous mouth. He reaches down takes Joe's hand, kissing his knuckles. "I want to be with you tonight," he says softly, his free hand stroking the bony ridge of Joe's hip.

A wide grin spreading over his face, Joe pulls him down for a long kiss. He strokes Tom's chest and deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth. He feels big hands spreading his cheeks apart, then a hot, velvety erection rubbing over his wet hole. "C'mon," he moans, desperate for it, "please."

Tom shifts and inches closer, and Joe groans as he feels the blunt head of Tom's erection breach his slick hole. Instinctively, he tenses, a curse slipping past his lips as he clutches Tom’s arm and shoulder. Tom strokes his hair and gently shushes him, whispering half-formed sentences in his ear. “There you are, love,” he says in a raspy hush. “Are you all right? Can I…?”

Taking a moment, Joe just breathes, relaxing with every exhale. “Yeah,” he answers after a moment, and he reaches down to stroke his own cock, trapped between their bodies and aching for attention. He moans and thrusts into his hand, and Tom reaches down to grip his hips and slide in inch by burning inch. When he’s fully inside, Tom makes a wrecked sound like a sigh and slots their mouths together in another heated kiss. As their tongues fight and taste, Tom swivels his hips, thrusting slow and deep.

“Fuck,” Joe says into his mouth, “fuck.” They’re both panting and flushed, and Joe grips Tom’s shoulders and tightens his legs around Tom’s waist. “I’m tryna--” He props his heels against the small of Tom’s back and lifts his hips just so-- “Oh, _fuck_ , Tom,” he gasps, his eyes rolling back, “like that.”

Mid-thrust, Tom laughs, “You’re going to hold yourself up like that?” He takes Joe’s ass in his hands and supports his weight, brushing Joe’s prostate whenever he pulls back; Joe groans and leaks a little more when he does.

Frantic, he reaches up and pushes against the headboard, using that leverage to holds himself aloft; he shakes with the exertion and mutters, “Shut up and fuck me.”

Tom grins at him and quickens his pace, slamming his cock into Joe’s waiting hole with quick, shallow thrusts like a piston. The angle is-- “Fuck,” Joe nearly shouts with every snap of Tom’s hips, “ah- ah- ah, fuck!” His neck starts cramping, so he gracelessly shoves the pillows off the bed to lay his head flat on the mattress, moaning as Tom's every thrust lights him up with pleasure, the unbearable _goodness_ of it pulling raw screams from his throat.

"Touch yourself," Tom grunts, and the little wrinkle in his forehead must mean he's close.

Immediately, Joe reaches down and jerks himself, his eyes clenching shut and his mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he nears the edge. "Tom," he growls, voice tight, "Tom--!" A thick finger applies pressure to his perineum, and that's _it_ ; tingly, electric pleasure has him gasping, and Joe comes with a wordless shout, his toes curling and back arching. He digs his fingers in Tom's shoulders as he moans through an intense orgasm, breath hitching as his body shudders. Come spurts onto his stomach and dribbles over his fingers, and he finally lets himself collapse against the mattress, exhausted.

Vaguely, he registers a hand cupping the nape of his neck, and he whimpers, coming down but still breathless. Tom's hips stutter, and his plush mouth makes a perfect 'o' as he sighs Joe's name. Watching Tom come isn't a performance, it's the farthest thing from camera ready, but Joe smiles, dopey and drowsy.

A moment later, once Tom catches his breath, he pulls out and makes a clicking sound in his throat; Joe feels more than sees the warm come leaking from his hole. "Sorry," Tom says softly, his brows furrowed.

Joe feels a grin spreading his face, the really wrinkly, dimply one, and says, “I don’t care.” He feels happy and limp, eyelids heavy, and he makes grabby motions up at Tom. “‘M’ere,” he says coyly.

Tom smiles fondly at him before leaning over to grab a few tissues. Very gently, he wipes them clean of lube and come, and Joe rolls onto his stomach, spreading his legs to give him better access. Humming under his breath, he waits for Tom to finish and lie down beside him before curling up against him. Tom picks the pillows up off the floor and tucks them under their heads. At last, Tom leans down and presses their mouths together in a slow kiss, then he suddenly exhales into Joe’s mouth.

Laughing hysterically, Joe pulls back and squeaks, “You can’t blow a _raspberry_ into my _mouth_!”

Tom guffaws and wraps his arms around Joe’s waist, kissing his cheeks (his dimples, probably) and says affectionately, “My little Joey.”

Joe laughs again, making a face and protesting, “Oh, _God_ , no. I’m not, like, a baby kangaroo.”

Another boisterous laugh bursts out of Tom, and he playfully gnaws at Joe’s jawline, the two of them wrapped up in each other. Burying his face in the crook of Tom’s neck, Joe plants a wet kiss on his stubbly neck and says, “Go to sleep, Mister Hardy.”

He hears Tom chuckle and feels a soft kiss behind his ear as he drifts asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See, so it's not _really_ non-con, but I put the warning anyway because I didn't want to trigger anyone.
> 
> P.S. Check out this sweet quote that inspired the title:
> 
> "[Acting] is not putting up a mask. Each time an actor acts he does not hide; he exposes himself."  
> Rodney Dangerfield
> 
> And check me out on [tumblr](http://sillybuttmimi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
